


Lucky collection2

by cheshirejin



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>series of short stories for LJ  fanfic-bakeoff community's lucky prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky collection2

Challenge 25/ lucky, green/ team cake cross posted from fanfic bakeoff.

Title: Lucky Dog

Fandom: Fruits Basket

Author: cheshirejin

Words: 237

Rating: T

Summary: Hatori has to agree that Shigure is a lucky dog.

Warnings: None

  


  


“Lucky, here boy!” The pretty assistant veterinarian hollered, coaxing one of their recently acquired patients from his favorite spot in the holding area, where there was a well worn blanket bunched up near a heating duct.

A large black dog popped his head up from the cast on his front paw where he had been resting it at the sound of her voice. Standing and making his way gingerly over to her with his tail wagging and his ears perked. He leaned heavily against her and she instinctively wrapped an arm around his ribs as she squatted down to examine the broken leg and its neon green, fiberglass cast.

“Lucky?” a deep masculine voice asked from behind her.

“When he came in he wasn’t wearing a collar,” she explained;”and since he was lucky to have lived through the accident the name kind of stuck.” She continued petting the ecstatic hound as he fawned on her like a pup, rolling onto his back for a belly rub.

“Lucky indeed,” the tall man agreed, his stare unnerving her a bit even with one eye hidden behind a curtain of long bangs, “but it is time for him to go home now. Come on Shigure, Akito is worried about you.” The tall man turned and left, having already taken care of the emergency bill. The dog sighed heavily but rolled onto his three good legs and, limping, followed behind him.  
  
  
  


  


Title: Spring

Fandom: fruits basket

Author: cheshirejin

Words: 140

Rating: G

Summary: Momiji and Haru are out enjoying a spring day.

Warnings: none

  


  


Momiji was frolicking in a field, yes there was no other word for it, frolicking. He ran and skipped and finally tripped rolling in the greenery, grases and clovers. He came up with a grin holding something between his fingers. “Haru, look what I found!”

Hatsuharu walked over and took a good look at the item in his smaller cousin’s hand, it was small and green and had rounded leaves, four of them. “It is a four leaf clover,” he said nodding in confirmation, “Those are supposed to bring good luck.”

Momiji laughed, a happy sound like bells on a cold clear morning. “I already had good luck, it is how I found it in the first place,” he guffawed “I do have two rabbit’s feet after all,” he added waving his feet around in a silly show for emphasis.

  
  
  


  


  


Title: Kyonkichi

Fandom: fruits basket

Author: cheshirejin

Words: 284

Rating: T

Summary: Kyo in interrupted while studying

Warnings: none

  


  


Kyo sat at the table studying for a test the next day. Tohru was off shopping, Yuki was in a student council meeting and who the hell cared where Shigure was, as long as he wasn’t hanging around being annoying. The absurdly thick book bound in ugly green with yellow title was filled with facts and dates he just couldn’t quite make sense of long enough to remember. He would be lucky to pass History this term. Rubbing his temples he reread the paragraph he had been rereading for a while.

“Well if it isn’t Kyonkichi,” a supremely annoying voice broke the silence. Kyo looked up into the face of the only person on earth possibly more annoying than that damn rat, Yuki. His older brother Ayame.

“Go away, and DON’T CALL ME THAT!!!” Kyo told him as with all of the politeness he could muster.

“Touchy, but really I am not here to visit you anyway. Where is my darling little brother hiding, is he upstairs?” Ayame asked breezing in and up the stairs hollering for Yuki before Kyo could respond.

“Is that you Aaya?” Shigure hollered as he stepped out of his study.

“Indeed it is,” Ayame answered breezing back down the stairs. “Were you expecting someone else?”

“Of course not, I was just overjoyed to hear your voice ringing through my humble abode.”

Kyo tuned them out, knowing it was better for his psyche not to listen to the idiots go on. If he was lucky they would keep each other entertained until dinner time. If he was really, really lucky they would decide to go bother Yuki at the school and leave him alone to study his ugly green book.

  
  


  


  
Title: Jitters

Fandom: Fruits Basket

Author: cheshirejin

Words: 293

Rating: T

Summary: Tohru is a bit nervous on her wedding day

Warnings: none

  


  


 “Oh mom, I wish you were here for this day.” Tohru said to the picture of Kyoko. She was getting dressed for her wedding, and missed her mother’s calm cheerful attitude more than ever right now. She was a nervous wreck. Even with the help of her friends, Hana and Uo, it seemed to take forever to get her formal kimono on. Her stomach was tied in knots as she worried over all of the details she wasn’t able to attend to because she was hidden in a  little windowless room being dressed for something that would be a defining event in her life.

“Take a few deep breaths, kiddo, you look green around the gills. Do you need to sit down?” Arisa Uotoni asked.

Tohru nodded and sat down slowly breathing and trying to calm herself. Things were just moving so fast, maybe she should take what she had on back off and just go check on things one more time…

“The caterer is here,” Saki Hanajima told her in her calm, monotone voice. “They are setting up, tragic news, they forgot the salmon balls, I will go remind them to have them sent. Things are going well.” She reassured her friend with the slight tilt to her lips that passed as a smile on her.

Tohru nodded knowing that Saki was more than capable of making sure things were done right.

“Relax Tohru, enjoy this day. You are finally going to get that carrot head all to yourself after this, and live your happily ever after. You are so lucky to have found a love like you two have, you know?”

Tohru nodded and stood so that Uo could continue fussing with her wedding dress feeling like a lucky girl indeed.

 

 

  


  


Title: Green Velvet

Fandom: fruits basket

Author: cheshirejin

Words: 142

Rating: T

Summary: Mine needs to find a present for her love.

Warnings: none

  


  


Mine gently fingered the bolt of green velvet, smiling giddily as naughty thoughts of bed sheets made of this material danced in her head. The sensual experience of feeling the heavy fabric soft against her naked skin would be delightful. Even more so the sight of her love stretched across it, his perfect, slim body and long silver hair set off by the deep green color that would bring out his green-gold eyes. She started mentally measuring the amount of fabric on the bold, and the other things that would be needed, elastic for the fitted sheet, thread, satin for the edges, soon she had it all planned out and as luck would have it, they had the raw materials on hand. She was definitely making a set of sheets for him for his birthday. Ayame was going to love his present.

 

 

  


Title: Many things

Fandom: fruits basket

Author: cheshirejin

Words: 236

Rating: T

Summary: Akito reflects on her life.

Warnings: none

  


  


Akito Sohma was many things, had been many more in her short life; messed up, tortured, sick, demanding, cursed, god-like, but mostly, in charge. The burden of leading a large and powerful clan from an early age had landed squarely on her shoulders and she hadn’t done too badly at it.

The companies they owned prospered, the people she put in charge did their jobs with a near religious devotion. The family had been doing well, even as the curse had been sapping her strength and leaving her nothing but an angry, bitter husk for the Jade Emperor’s spirit to act through.

If it weren’t for Tohru and her acceptance of them all, and Kyo being the kind of person he was at heart and even her dear Shigure for giving her the proverbial slap in the face she needed to let go and let the curse unravel, she would have died soon.

She knew he did what he had to save her as much as out of revenge for her indiscretion with Kurino. It would take time for her to forgive him completely; she still couldn’t see him talking to another woman without turning a little bit green with jealousy. But eventually things would work out because the most important thing she was these days, was that she was lucky enough to have the time it would take to recover and forgive him for it.

  


  



End file.
